1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic sensor, a magnetic detector, and a magnetic head.
2. Related Background Art
Various devices for detecting external magnetic fields have conventionally been known, examples of which include Hall effect devices, MI (Magneto Impedance) devices, MR (Magneto Resistive) devices, GMR (Giant Magneto Resistive) devices, TMR (Tunnel Magneto Resistive) devices, and spin accumulation devices (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-299467). Magnetic field detection devices of this type have been in use for HDD heads for detecting magnetic fields from minute areas, sensors for detecting the geomagnetic field, and the like.